


Ripped Jeans, Skin was Showing

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanart, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Demigods would rock ripped jeans and tattoos fight me about it





	Ripped Jeans, Skin was Showing

**Author's Note:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo

this was very indulgent for me

 


End file.
